Its just another one of those days
by cood9
Summary: Its just another one of those days that Korra goes to her favorite little cafe, cafe du monde, to sit and relax and do her homework. Well usually she sits in her chair, the same one every day, until a certain tall scarf wearing highschooler steals her seat.


Its just another one of those days

.

.

.

Korra Kisuragi sat impatiently at her table, waiting for her tea and pastry to come, sketching lively on a note pad in her favorite cafe, cafe du monde. The sweet little cafe had opened up a month or so ago and Korra had happened to stumble upon it and fall in love. Everything about the little cafe was perfect.

It was comfortable, the waiters and waitresses were kind and lively, the wallpaper a mocha color, there was a small coffee bar seated in the corner as well as a tv situated above it. She had gone so many times the waiters and waitresses knew her name and she knew theirs as well, she always sat in the exact same spot everyday, she even thought about writing her name on it to dispute that it was hers. But had second thoughts about it after coming to her senses, Asami would be so pissed if she was cleaning the tables and found _'__Korra :D' _written in different color sharpie markers. So she just settled with getting there earier than most costumers, around four after her day of school ended.

Everything was on routine, like every single day she came here, until today. She wasn't sitting at **her** table, she was sitting at one directly across from it on the other side of the room, as she looked at her poor little table she couldn't help but take in the jerk that had taken it from her. Or er gotten here first, but it wasn't fair.

So Korra sat uncomfortably at this new table as she got served her food and continued to menacingly glare at the boy, the boy who either didn't notice her glaring or didn't acknoledge it.

She sighed, he probably wouldn't notice her glare, but she didn't care a she continued and the waitress serving her walked up and pulled up a chair. The cafe wasn't busy and the others wouldn't care.

"So Korra, who's the hunk sitting over there?" Asami Sato, the sweetest most dangerous girl Korra had ever met asked as she looked at Korra curiously

"He's a seat stealer thats who." She growled in response, drinking her coffee with a scowl

"Someone's upset." Asami smiled and ate a piece of Korra's cookie, breaking the piece off and eating it

"Its MY seat Asami! I **ALWAYS **sit there. You've seen me!" Korra growled in annoyance, ranting about the stupid guy in her freaking seat

"But its not like your names on it Korra, it belongs to the Cafe." Korra opened her mouth to protest "Your name...Isn't on it...Right?..."

Korra looked away with a slight blush

"I swear to Agni Korra, if i go over there and find _'This belongs to Korra so move your ass'_ written anywhere over there i'm going to be upset. The property vandalism!" Asami huffed as Korra scribbled mindlessly on the corner of her homework

"B-but Asamii! Its my seat!" She growled, chugging her tea with intent before slammingly it down on the table with a downcast scowl

"Then go ask the handsome hunk for it back. Seriously Kor." Asami picked up the cup to go refill it, leaving Korra sitting at her table alone with her half-eaten danish and a glare directed at the boy sitting at her seat, wearing a smirk

"Ugh. Humph." Korra picked up her dull 2h drawing pencil and began sketching randomnly, letting whatever she was drawing pop onto the paper, not really thinking about what she was drawing as she began sketching

The seats tealer was still smirking, it was starting to annoy her. His hair had a spikey curve in the very front and near the back of his head it spiked slightly out again, he wore a sweatshirt over a regular graphic tee and a red scarf folded around his neck. Scarf? In summer? Whatever, he wore some baggy shorts that went a little above the knee and he had some nice looking converse on his feet.

He must've noticed her staring when he looked up and their eyes met, his gold washing into her blue, both stayed thatw ay for a second before Korra quickly darted her head back to her drawing and continued letting her hand draw circles and curves before realizing what she was drawing. Or rather more who...

Asami showed up again and placed the warm tea next to Korra with a smirk and looked from the picture to the man she had drawn and noticed Korra quickly hide her head under her arms as she laid her head down on her arms on the table with a huff of annoyance and a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

Stupid Asami seeing her stupid picture of that stupid seat stealer.

"I'm gonna go meet'n'greet. I'll get his name for you." Asami smirked and winked at Korra suggestively before walking over to the boy with a kind smile on her face, Korra didn't know what words were exchanged but she merely put a hand through her hair.

Her sky blue spaghetti strap tanktop was slightly wrinkled as she looked behind her to find Bolin wiping a table, she pulled her short shorts down slightly as she turned in her seat to say hi. Bolin was the school heartbreaker and her best friend, if he wasn't the cutest boy in their grade she didn't know who was, maybe that other highschooler sitting at her sea-No, happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.

"Hey Bo!" She smiled and waved as he looked up from the table to grin at her

"Hey Korra, what are you up to today?" Bolin put the rag down on the table and walked over to her chair, putting one hand down as he balanced his weight on the chair

"I was thinking of staying here until i go home and hang out at the docks with Ikki. What about you?" She grasped her mug and sipped some leepy time tea happily

"Outside? You know theres a storm warning out right? I was just going to stay here for a little longer before hanging with you for a few before my shift ends then going outta state. My shift is over in a few minutes." He grinned and winked at her with a nudge but she looked at him alarmed

"Weather warning? What! I live across town and i don't have my umbrella with me!" She face palmed

"Sorry Kor, can't help you there. I was just about to go, like i gotta hurry fast." He smiled sheepishly and started cleaning tables again, still at his leasurely pace until he was told his shift ended and he zipped out of there

Korra sighed, Asami was wherever and that stupid attractive seat stealer was still in her stolen seat, she huffed.

Thats when she turned back in her chair and noticed something, something was missing...

Asami had walked by again and looked back at her with a smile and a small wave as she regarded Korra and held a small hard back book in her hands, a small hardback book that looked vaguely familare, and every step Asami took away from her every steps the book began looking more and more familare until she realized finally.

Oh shit.

Thats mine...

Thats mine! Asamiiiii!

Korra looked over there with a fear in her eyes, frantically racking her brain for ways to retrieve the book before Asami managed to go through with whatever she was planning, and knowing Asami, it probably involved herself and a boy. THE boy. The stupid seat stealer probably...Oh shit she had a drawing of him in there!

Asami was going to show him the-DAMMIT!

Korra pulled the top of her sweatshirt up slightly and resumed doing her home work, acting like nothing was wrong but occasionally taking glances at Asami and the boy, they seemed to be talking again and taking quick looks at her.

Korra groaned and stood up, placing her stuff in her side bag, she put the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and with a scowl headed to the front register. Jinora took a single look at her and smiled sweetly, she looked like she needed cheering up, so Jinora handed her a free tall size tea in a to-go container, and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later Kor. Hope you feel better-Wait, do you have an umbrella?" Jinora asked with concern, as she readjusted her hair

"Nope."

"But you live all the way across town!"

"Yep."

"Oh my agni! I'm so sorry Korra! I don't have any extra umbrellas, we only have one and thats not mine...I'm so sorry Kor." Jinora looked down sadly as Korra just shrugged her off

"Don't worry about it, I'll live." She sighed and smiled waving to Jinora as she started to take her leave, exiting her favorite cafe into the rain by herself without an umbrella when she lives how many blocks away?

Korra was starting to think she was suicidal as she felt pellets of rain burst down on her as she stood still under the protection of the building, she started forward-

"Hey, you need some help?" An umbrella was over her head, and a deep calm voice spoke to her.

"What makes you think I need help?" She snapped before turning, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened, i-it was the s-seat stealer!

"Two things, your coming out here in this storm with no protection whatsoever and i think i have something that belongs to you." He smirked as her cheeks tinted "My names Mako."

"Korra. You have my sketch book?" She grumbled

"Yep." He handed it to her and she snatched it away, she looked him straight in the eyes and melted a little inside, why did he have to have such nice eyes? "Can i walk you home?"

"No." She grumbled as she began walking away from him, her body begining to get wet before being shielded by his umbrella yet again

"Ok, but i was wondering. Why were you glaring at me for the past hour?" He smirked as she didn't even notice as they began walking together under the rain together

"..." Korra blushed but didn't answer as she continued walking, unconsciencely pushing closer to him to keep from getting wet. Mako smiled softly

"Because i stole your seat?" He heard her gasp then look away from him, he would guess she was blushing

"Well-I-it," She gulped then looked up at a smirking golden eyed Mako "I always sit there!"

"Sorry Kor." He didn't sound very sorry and Korra huffed as he changed the subject "So don't you go to Jacksons High?"

"Yeah, sophomore. You?"

"Yeah, i hate Mrs. Moody. Ugh." He groaned and she giggled

"You have her too?" Korra grinned up at him

"Ya third period, you?"

"Second. She's terrible." Korra grumbles "I **despise** her pre-calc class."

"Same. She drones on and on. I kinda zone it out after a while." He watched as Korra noticed where she was

"Oh. Well, that was quick." Korra blinked realizing she had just walked home with him when she had first refused "Thanks for walking me home." She thanked softly before heading for her apartment

"Wait Korra!" She stopped as he caught up to her "Do you want to know why i stole your seat?"

"Sure." She said hestitantly, allowing him to speak

"Because I wanted the chance to get to know you, i've seen you before in there and thought that taking the seat you always sat at would get your attention..." He said honestly, embarrassed but he didn't break his eye contact

"Why? You know you got my attention but not exactly er good attention..." She mumbled as he scratched the back of his head

"I don't even know, theres just something about you that i wanted to get to know...I dunno..." He shrugged

"Mako, do you have any free time tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Um do you maybe want to hang out sometime tomorrow then?" She squeeked, the hell? Korra put a hand over her mouth

"Sure, i'll come pick you up. Five good for you?"

"Yeah...Fives good." She smiled as she began walking away and up into her apatment complex, though as soon as entering she closed the door and let her back slide down it with her eyes closed.

"I've got a day with the seat stealer..." She mumbled with a wide smile on her face

.

.

.

Hello again readers! I was really bored, and also simutaniously watching the gold-medal match between Brazil and Mexico in mens soccer so i decided to write this to take my mind off it during commercials. They lost. D-': Sadly, anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this. I dont know if i like the ending but. *shrugs*

Review and tell me whatcha think! :3

~~Cood9

P.S. From french to english Cafe du monde means Coffee in the world


End file.
